


Venomtines Day

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gay, M/M, WIP, i didnt watch met al gear, idk what the dgos name is, valentines day, valentines gay omfgm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Valemtines day and sneke gets a duper suprise ;o <br/>this is a WIP i started it like a month ago but i never found the motivation to finish but i  really like it so far so like here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomtines Day

Snake was reading a newspaper @ the secret base while petting his diamond dog and he was also smoking a cigar when suddenly miller smashed inwards the door.

"Snake we have a situation outside!" he said in an official voice as snake was looking up at him from his desk. His dog perked up his pointy ears prepared to go.

"Whats the situation?" asked snake all grufff with his manly voice, his biceps were huge.

"Youll see" Miller said as he left. Snake put out his cigar and put in in the ashtray and used his robot arm to put down the newspaper and the other to pat his dog. his dog had soft fur and a heart of gold (/UwU)/

Snake stood up, he was tall and muscular, his robot arm glisteneing in the sunlight that seeped in through the window to his offfice. He stepped out side to see ocelot. He was lying on the ground ni front of his office in a seductive pose. He handed Snake a red heart-shaped box.

"happy velentines day Snek ;)" He said in a near grwl as he slapped his own ass

Sanke blushed as he excepted the box from his companion.

"thanks... i totally forgot that was today." He said confsedd as he opened to box revealing assorted chocolates.

"well snake is it the day of romance" Ocelot said standing up and putting his hands onto snakes shouleders. "so i came to confess something" he started

Snake eyed ocelot like a dog eyes a dead bird carcass

"whachu gonna confess blondy" said sneke SASSILY moving his hip like yeah

"I" ocolto said as he stepped toward sneak daddy

"like" Snake looked down his shirt to get a sneek peak at thse fucking PECS

"you" he finished as he draped himself on snakes HOT BOD 

the two mens chest muscles clashed and battled for dominance as they both grunted manly

**Author's Note:**

> coomment if u want me 2 continue ;)


End file.
